I love you
by Lion01
Summary: Words have their true meaning only to the one who uses them, and sometimes, the same words can have different meanings. That's what Asami learns through the four times she says "I love you" to Korra. An evolution of Korra and Asami's relationship.


**A/N : Hello, everyone!**

 **Here is another OS coming from AO3. Sorry for the mistakes which might be left.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Challenge : Korrasami Week 2017**

 **Theme : Affection**

 **Relationship : Korra/Asami**

 **Characters : Korra, Asami**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort, Angst, Friendship, Romance...**

 **Rating : T**

 **Words : 2k**

* * *

 _"I love you."_

 _The first time the words came out of her mouth, she was no more than a friend supporting another one._

Like it was the case more and more often, Korra was doubting herself. An hour ago, she had come back from searching new air benders. Their plan was to use her Avatar status to impress people and make them join the Air Nation. It'd failed… badly.

They'd said that Korra wasn't their Avatar, that she was nothing more to them than a girl using her power to control people, that she was useless, that she was nothing.

Of course, the girl had tried not to take it too at heart, but she had disappeared moments ago, and was nowhere to be seen on the airship. Everyone had decided to leave her alone, except Asami. She couldn't let the girl be upset, with nobody around her, no support, nothing. Korra certainly was the Avatar, but she was also her friend.

When she finally found her, Korra was staring at nothing but the blue sky, and the clouds she could see from above, leaning on the balustrade. She wouldn't talk at first, as if she had barely noticed Asami's presence. But she could sense her, and somewhat she knew that, out of all her friends, only Asami would join her.

None of them said anything for a while, until Korra explained what happened. Of course, Asami was already well aware of it. However, she let Korra talk until she said:

"I screw up everything… The whole word hates me."

"That's wrong, Korra!" Asami reprimanded. "Everyone on this airship loves you!"

"Yeah… They love to help the Avatar with her duties…"

"No, Korra, they don't. You're amazing! And it's not because you're the Avatar! You're brave, you're kind, you're always determined to do what you think is right. Forget about everyone; I love you. I love Korra, my friend Korra, not the Avatar."

Korra looked at her. She didn't say anything, puzzled.

"I guess it doesn't mean anything from me, does it?" Asami shyly smiled.

She was sure that Mako saying the same exact words would have had much more effect. After all, the two still had some kind of special bond, built over the affection they once had shared.

"It actually does," Korra responded, slightly smiling.

But her smile vanished when she asked:

"But… how can you? After everything that happened."

Asami laid her wide and green eyes on the blue ones before answering:

"I don't care, Korra. Whatever happened is the past. I know you. I don't care about what you did, what you didn't do since I know you. You're someone good. You don't hurt people; you help them! Can't you see? Someday, people will know you're amazing. They just have to get to know you better, first."

"Thanks, Asami… I needed that."

"Anytime. Now, let's go back inside: it gets cold out here!"

Korra chuckled a little bit, feeling lighter, and they walked together inside, joining the others.

* * *

 _"I love you."_

 _The second time she said it, it felt like it was something she shouldn't say, like something which was forbidden._

Korra and Asami had been hanging out a lot together in the past few weeks, while searching new airbenders. Well, they were also dealing with Zaheer pursuing them, but they didn't want to think about it just now. They couldn't think about it knowing what would happen next.

Korra haddecided to surrender. Asami hadn't agreedat all. She wanted to be mad at Korra for that decision. She wanted to be mad at her to put her life in danger like that! But she simply couldn't… She couldn't because she knew there was no other choice, that everything was dangerous. But she was so afraid. She couldn't lose Korra, her best friend, the woman she had so much affection for.

Once again, Korra had fled. For once, Asami wondered whether she wanted to be found or left alone. Usually, she didn't think about that and just met Korra once she'd found her. But, for once, she chose to go in her room and wait. She didn't really know what to do… Plus, everything made her be exhausted. She didn't want to think about Korra and her decision, because it was hurting really badly, cutting her heart inside her chest.

She headed to her room, avoiding talking to anyone. It worked and soon she was on her bed, looking at the ceiling.

Sleep wouldn't come, she knew it. Korra was all over her mind, and she could not stop thinking about her best friend, and about that deep pain inside. She grunted out of frustration. Well, the only way to make it stop was to see the fleeing Avatar. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and got up.

But she didn't manage to get on her feet: the door flew open. She looked at it, and she saw the girl who was occupying her thoughts, right there, at the entrance of her door. She looked like she didn't know what she was doing.

"Am I bothering you?" She asked. But before Asami could answer, she continued. "I'm bothering you. I'll just leave!"

She started to turn around to leave.

"No, Korra! Wait!" Asami ordered. "You're not bothering me, at all. I wanted to see you…"

Korra let out a small sigh, which was impossible for Asami to notice even if she'd seen Korra's shoulders relaxing a little. She turned again to face her best friend, greeted with a small smile. A sad smile.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, saying nothing, as a tense silence filled their throat, flowed their lungs, itched their hearts.

"Come," Asami eventually said, like a murmur, patting the mattress.

Korra nodded and got closer. She sat on the bed, keeping eye contact with Asami.

"Asami…" Korra slowly pronounced, like she knew she wouldn't have to continue the sentence.

The green eyes softened, as she was opening her arms. Korra didn't need anything else to hug her tightly. She had her head on Asami's chest and was listening to her heart pounding. It was calm in some way, even if Asami's heart was not regularly beating. She was afraid, Korra knew it. She couldn't blame her though. She was, herself, really afraid!

She didn't know when Asami's hand started to caress her face, but she just let the movement clear her mind. The older girl's touch was so tender, so affectionate, that Korra almost fell asleep in these arms, where she was safe, where they were both safe.

"I love you, Korra," Asami's mouth said, surprising Asami herself. But she continued: "I love you, and I don't want you to…"

She couldn't finish that sentence, it was too hard, too heavy. Nothing like that was going to happen! Nothing! It had to…

"I know," Korra said.

She got a little away from Asami to face her. She cupped her face with one hand, while saying:

"I've never thanked you, for being there for me. You've been the best friend I've ever had, Asami. And I love you too…"

"You're not saying goodbye, Korra. You'll come back."

The Avatar just hugged her best friend, saying nothing. And Asami knew she wasn't sure about coming back. So, Asami contained her tears and wrapped her hands around Korra, hoping nothing would never happen to her.

* * *

 _"I love you."_

 _She didn't say it the third time, she wrote it. It was a relief, and also a burden._

Like all her friends, Asami wrote to Korra. She did it as often as possible, even though she was a busy woman. For a long time, no response came to her. But, suddenly, one day, it was there: a letter from Korra, a letter from her best friend. Excitement rushed through her. She immediately opened it, and while she was reading, a million thoughts crossed her mind of all the things she had to say, of all the things she wanted to say.

The joy from hearing from her friend was soon tinted with Korra's sadness. So, she had to cheer her up!

Asami took a sheet of paper, a pen, and started writing. She was thinking about a million things while writing. She wasn't really careful about what she wrote, because she was so excited, so overwhelmed with thousands and thousands of feelings, that it was impossible for her to focus.

However, she managed to concentrate a little to reread the letter. And that's when she saw it. She has written "I love you". Nothing really new, she knew it. She'd already said to Korra that she loved her.

But there was something in the words… It wasn't a simple 'I love you', it meant so much more! It didn't mean she loved her in a friendly way, she had known it for a bit now. And she couldn't say that. She couldn't say that to Korra, or she might lose her. So, she murmured a "damn it" under her breath, putting the letter in a trashcan. She took a new sheet of paper, a pen, and wrote again.

* * *

 _"I love you."_

 _The fourth time she said it, joy consumed her, as, finally, the words made completely sense, and were totally right._

"Hey, Asami!" Korra greeted as she entered the businesswoman's office.

"Hi, Korra!" She responded, putting the paperwork aside. No more work when her girlfriend arrived! "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you. Is that a crime?"

Asami chuckled.

"No, not at all!"

She got up, before adding:

"Now, come here."

Korra grinned and went to hug her girlfriend. When she got away from her body, it was to kiss her more easily. Asami enjoyed the lips against hers, relaxing in the kiss, thinking about nothing. Korra kissing her had this kind of effects on her, not that she minded. It was when Korra's hands started running toward her lower back that she started thinking a little. She knew what Korra was doing, even if she was maybe not really aware of it. Or maybe it was just Asami who wanted to go further when she was starting to caress her like that.

"Korra…" She breathed. "Not here…"

Korra hummed, and chose to withdraw a little.

"Sorry. Wasn't planning on that."

"It's okay. Just wait until I get home."

Korra nodded and gave Asami one last kiss before leaving. Asami sighed. Now, she didn't want to work anymore… Great.

The CEO got home pretty early and, of course, the Avatar was waiting for her. She grinned at Korra, who got closer.

"So… Are we going to finish what we could have started in your office?"

Asami chuckled.

"That fast?"

Korra shrugged.

"Okay, then. Let's have diner fist, because I'm starving!"

She was always starving! So, they ate, and talked about their days, just like they used to do. But Korra cut the conversation off and drew Asami to her bedroom. Korra was not living in here, she was still at the Air Temple Island. And actually, she had never got in that room with such intentions. Or anywhere.

But with Asami… with Asami everything was so easy, that she just let her body guide her. They loved each other in a way they had never experienced before. They loved each other, and then just rested on the bed, both naked, wearing each other warmth and affection.

"Korra?"

"Mmmm…"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Asami. So much."

* * *

 **A/N : Please, leave a review! And see you** **next time!**

 **Lion**


End file.
